1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner provided in communication with a suction port of a carburetor of an engine to remove dust from suction air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional air cleaner, particularly a conventional air cleaner for a portable 2-cycle engine such as a chain saw, the suction sound of the engine has been discharged through a suction port of a carburetor and transmitted to the outside through a filter to cause a loud noise. The area of an opening which communicates to atmosphere may be made small to reduce the suction sound of the engine due to the buffer action of the small opening. However, the suction sound caused by intake air passing through said small opening is increased in contrast with that, and the engine is exposed to back pressure so that the performance of the engine is lowered.